


Three

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it necessary? Was it right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is set three years after the Season 3 episode "Azati Prime". It is Jonathan's voice. The prompt for it was 'moon.'

 

There were three Xindi. 

Three lives versus seven million innocent people lost in the Xindi test attack on Earth.

Three lives against the total annihilation of life on Earth should we fail to stop their full-scale weapon. 

Three Xindi at a monitoring station on a small moon, who detected our approach and would send out an alarm. 

Three lives I took in cold blood with my order to fire. I don’t even know what Xindi species they were… does it matter? 

Three years later, I can’t look at a moon without remembering… without mourning for their loss, and my own.


End file.
